


A New Love

by solaceO



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The 100 (TV) Fusion, Endgame Clarke Griffin/Lexa, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 09:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12980754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solaceO/pseuds/solaceO
Summary: Clarke Griffin/ Lexa





	A New Love

**Author's Note:**

> I'm screwed. I should be studying but I just found Clarke and Lexa on Netflix. 
> 
> Not my characters. Alternate Universe. Not real.

Her body shifts slightly on top of hers, hand curled against her chest. She loves it when she’s settled down, the smell of her intermingling with hers. It’s sweet, heady, and pure.  
She realizes exactly what they talk about. About falling in love. How it feels so much like being safe, secure, anchored. How it feels just like this to be in her arms.

She’s nestled against the pillows behind her, relishing in the weight of her. She’s afraid to move, afraid to wake her slumber but when she does, she doesn’t move much- her legs rubbing against her skin before returning to the same spot.

Her fingers find a small spot to linger on. Little wisps of hair just underneath the curve of her ears, curly ones, ones she’s failed to notice before. It reminds her how it won’t be the first nor the last time she catches her unaware. 

She loves this part- discovering everything new in their relationship. But she already knows how lost in love she is with her. How she’ll follow her to the ends of the earth. 

She traces her pinky against her bottom lip, how its perfect the way it is, slightly pulled away from her mouth and pout resting against her- moving every so often. She listens to her breathing, the sound giving her comfort, as much as the heartbeat she hears beating with her own. 

She sits in awe and remembers how easy it was to fall in love. How within merely seconds of knowing, she was hers and everything was right. How it took one look from her, Clarke was given no chance. No chance but to keep her safe, to cherish her, to love her for all her life. 

She looks up when she hears her voice then. 

“Clarke,” she whispers. 

“Hey baby,” she glances down and then up to the direction of where Clarke hears her name.

“It’s time,” Lexa's fingers rubbing against her tired eyes before reaching out.

Clarke doesn’t wait for her to move so instead pushes herself against the mattress, feet planting firmly on the hard graveled floor. 

She shifts the weight of her then, securing her to her chest before deciding to let go.

“Come on baby girl,” she coos, doing her best to wake their daughter, “it’s time to eat.”


End file.
